deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
History of Earth and the colonies
The history of Earth and it's colonies was generally sketchy in the Dead Space universe, although a number of historical events are referenced in the franchise that assisted in the formation of a cohesive timeline of the in-universe events. History Earth Armed conflicts . Although an exact approximation of events following the 21st century on Earth is impossible to establish due to the lack of exact time references in the Dead Space ''universe, crises of social and military order are known to have occurred decades or centuries before the extraction of the Red Marker from Aegis VII and the subsequent massacre on the [[USG Ishimura|USG ''Ishumura]]. A conflict known as the "Battle of the Bering Sea" caught international attention on Earth some years before the events on Aegis VII, sparked by friction between the United States and the Russian Federation. During the conflict, a further event known as "Kara Sea Hostage Crisis" occurred when the crew members of an American freighter ventured deep inside the enemy-held Kara Sea and are captured by Russian forces, possibly as a result of open military and political conflicts that pitted the United States and Russia against each other. The Kara Sea Hostage Crisis is regarded as the opening event in a Second Battle of the Bering Sea. However, the outcome of the Bering Sea conflict is not known.No Known Survivors: Misplaced Affection; CECL-RC Genealogy report Environmental crises . In the midst of the technological advancement and industrial modernization following the 21st century, environmental problems struck the polluted Earth mercilessly. A worldwide environmental crisis known as the "Global Warming Epidemic" resulted in the large scale coastal flooding of major cultural, national and economic hubs including New York City and Venice, forcing a massive surge of migration to inland cities, increasing pollution and triggering additional natural calamities.No Known Survivors: Gene ReportNo Known Survivors: Thirteen; PAT Travel Axis Earth Government . As military conflicts and natural disasters combined with increasing societal imbalance took their toll on the population of Earth, it was likely that a worldwide political administration called for emergence in order to quell international instability. The Earth Government was formed some time during or before these emergencies. Among some of the political reforms that it brought once in power was the structuring of Earth's continental groups and national territories into "Sectors".No Known Survivors: Where?Dead Space (Comics) For instance, the American continent was divided into three sociopolitical groups―the United States, Central American and South American Sectors―while more integral continents like Africa avoided the Earth Government's division and are preserved under a unitary sector, i.e. "African Sector". Known Sectors *Scandinavian Sector *United States Sector *Central American Sector *South American Sector *North Asia Sector *African Sector *Southeast Asian Sector *Pan European Sector Colonies Colonial administration Problems caused by military conflicts and worldwide environment crises prompted either the Earth Government or other independent national or multinational agencies to pursue the initial phases of space expansion in search for stable, inhabitable planets for colonization. They may have begun by colonizing the Moon, followed by the outer planets and satellites, before spreading outward to other star systems. In time, the colonies within Earth's Solar System appear to have adopted a more convenience-oriented and military role, hosting entertainment complexes and malls as well as the military strongholds of the Earth Defense Force. Extra-solar colonies on the other hand represented a prime area of commercial activity for the planet cracking business and served as an irreplaceable food basket for Earth and its nearby Solar colonies. Commercial lanes are primarily used by the Concordance Extraction Corporation which hired the Merchant Marines and the E.D.F. Marine Corps to assist in assuring peaceful commerce. Armed conflicts . Colonial prosperity appeared to be short lived. Despite Earth's confidence in the abilities of its colonies to provide for it, resources in the colonies are not inexhaustible. As a result, the age-old vice of military conflict invaded colonial space through the widespread Resource Wars that occurred a few years before the events on the USG Ishimura. Numerous governmental, independent, pirate and clandestine factions fought over the few resources that remained in the colonies. However, the process of planet cracking was a revolutionary technological breakthrough that enabled the large scale extraction of natural resources required to supply Earth and the colonies .Planetary Mining (Dead Space, 2008) During this time, Mars took part in the pan-colonial war and became a seedbed for revolutionary secessionist ideology. The Mars riots as they became known are responsible for thousands of killed soldiers and rioters. Another series of wars that might have occurred during the infamous Resource Wars are known as the Moon Wars, but they are only referenced vaguely in the book, Dead Space: Martyr. This suggested that there was either a colony established on the Moon that participated in the fighting or they were wars over the resources of the Moon itself. Sources Category:Lore